A New Beginning to an Old Battle
by JourneytotheDarkside
Summary: As Selene realizes what she has done...she must realize what she must do. She will never be prepared for what she finds, however...
1. Prologue

_I am in no way affiliated with the creators of Underworld. This story is merely a play off of the movie Underworld. Enjoy._

It's been nearly two years since I have killed him. I have no idea what to feel any more. I loved him, I trusted him, but what he did to me, I could never forgive. Viktor...why...Viktor...I thought I could trust you...I must move on with my life...with my story.

Michael is sleeping in the other room. The baby is playing on the floor by me. She's so beautiful. I still can't believe what has happened to me. What am I to do now? I can't believe that I fell in love with him. Why...why Selene? Why do you love this man...no...not man...this LYCAN so much? The baby looks up at me. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.

"Selene? Are you there?" Michael asked. Finally he has awoke from his slumber.

"Yes..."

"How are you honey? You look like you are about to cry..."

"No...I was just thinking,"

"Okay...why don't you come talk to me..." Michael said. What am I to do? I walked over to him. Before I continue, I will explain the last two years.

We breathed heavily after it was all over. I looked up into his eyes, and walked away. I couldn't believe what I had just done. Was it love? And...if it wasn't, then what exactly was it? I could feel all the lycan eyes staring down at me. I finally realized what I had done...I killed a vampire elder. Of course everyone would be pissed off at me. A new war will be brewing.... I will be the hunted. Along with this damn Halfling following me. How should I feel about him? I don't even know the answer.

"Selene...don't just leave like this...what can I say...what can I do?"

"Nothing Michael...just leave me alone..." I told him as I walked off. I don't exactly know what he was thinking. How would he feel if he found that the very person that he thought he could trust had lied to him for years and years? I walked on. All I wanted was to be alone. Why...why did I kill him. Was I protecting him, or was I wanting revenge for what Viktor had done? I started to cry. Michael ran up behind me and grabbed my shoulder.

"Selene, stop, for god's sake...talk to me. I love you Selene...what you had to do in there...I will never understand how it felt...but please, realize that I love you."

"Michael, I can't feel love, I don't even believe that you know the meaning of love. Just leave me be..." I said. Then I walked away. I didn't know where to stay...I couldn't go back to the mansion, because I'd probably get my ass kicked. I had to stay with Michael. I turned around and started to talk.

"Look...maybe I do love you, but I don't know. I need some place to stay. We need to go to your house.... is that okay?" I questioned.

"Of course...follow me..." Michael said as he started walking.

**_Ten minutes later_**

"Here we are..." Michael said, as he opened the door and ushered Selene in.

"Okay...I'm tired. Where can I sleep?"

"There's the couch...but you can sleep on the bed and I'll sleep on the couch..."

"No thanks, I'll just sleep on the couch. Good night..."

"Okay.... goodnight then."

_**Two months later...**_

After the initial shock of everything, I finally realized what I had done...I killed Viktor. Slowly, I started to realize that I loved Michael. I didn't know for sure my true feelings, but I was starting to think I was in love. I had to do something. I walked towards Michael's room. He always slept with the door closed. I slowly opened the door, and saw he was sleeping. I tiptoed over to his bed and crawled in beside him. He awoke from his slumber.

"Selene...is that you?" he asked, half-awake.

"Yes, I couldn't sleep. I need to talk to you." That was a lie...I just wanted to sleep with him. So, I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"W...what are you doing Selene?" Michael questioned. 'What is she doing, I thought she didn't even love me...'

"I realize how much I really do need you," I said. Michael looked shocked, but leaned in and kissed me back.

"Selene...I have realized that I loved you ever since the first time we kissed, although I didn't really like the circumstances..." Michael said, laughing. I laughed to. I remembered that day. I was locking him up to the chair.

I leaned him and gave him another kiss. I sat down on top of him. He slowly undid my shirt. 'Is this really what I want?' I thought to myself. 'Of course it is...' I slowly pulled his shirt over his head, as he slowly undid my pants. I pulled them off, all my clothes for that matter. It started to get heated after that. He turned over and lay on top of me.

We were both sweating. He bit my neck as I bit his. We were now life partners; we had just shared each other's blood. After we both climaxed, we lay there. Michael holding me close to him. He kissed my ear and whispered something, I didn't quite understand.

"Michael, I love you." I said as I lay there in his arms. He made me feel so safe and secure.

"I love you too Selene. I always have." He said to me, "What's next, now that all of this has happened? I mean you killed Viktor..."

Why did he have to bring VIKTOR up in all this? "I know that we will be the hunted. Or, me for that matter because I broke the coven. I killed Viktor, yes, but I had to. It was not so much revenge but hurt. We have to prepare for a battle. I hope we will be ready when it hits us..."

To be continued....

_**Please R&R...I haven't written anything on here in forever! Hope you guys enjoy. I will have another story up by the end of today. As I said, please R&R...no flaming please. Thanks!**_

_**Journeytothedarkside**_


	2. Marcus

_**Here lies the second part to "A new beginning to an old battle". Enjoy. Please R&R. I appreciate constructive criticism, but not flaming. Thanks! I AM IN NO WAY AFFLIATED WITH UNDERWORLD!!**_

_**Journeytothedarkside**_

It has now been a month after Michael and I became life partners. I just found out that I am pregnant...of course. I haven't told Michael yet. He's not even here, he went out to buy some stuff. He should be back in about an hour or so. I don't know what his reaction will be, happy, angry, sad, I have no idea. I would hope, of course, that he is happy. Finally, I have something worth living for in my life. The baby in my stomach will of course be half vampire, half lycan, like Michael is. I just hope that nothing ends up happening before the baby is born.

_**THE MANSION...**_

Erika strolled down the steps as she saw that the death dealers were coming back from the lycan den. 'I really hope that bitch died...' The big door opened and she stayed on the balcony where she could see everyone. She looked hard into the group. The only three that she was looking for, of course were Selene, Kraven, and the Lord Viktor. She ran down the steps after realizing that neither of them had come in. A smirk filled her lips. Finally that bitch dies. Finally, I can have Kraven all to myself. FINALLY...it's about time.

"Sian, may I speak to you please?" Erika said as she walked to him. Sian nodded and took her aside.

"My Lady Erika, what is on your mind?" Sian questioned.

"I was observing all the Death Dealers that came back, and it came to my attention that Selene, the Lord Viktor, and Kraven were not among the group to come back...what has happened?"

"My Lady Erika. Lord Viktor has been slain," Sian began. Erika was taken back from this, yet happy. Now the Lord Kraven would take his place, and now that Selene was gone, Erika would be at his side...hopefully at least.

"Lord Viktor....dead....slain? What of Selene?" Erika asked.

"That's the disturbing part. Lord Viktor wasn't slain by the lycans...he was slain by Selene..." Sian said. 'Selene was after that damn Michael again...' Erika thought to herself.

"Was she chasing that Michael guy? Is she still alive...I didn't see her among the rest of the Death Dealers?" Erika wondered if she had died after slaying her beloved Dark Father. She couldn't believe that Selene had killed her Dark Father.

"Yes. She was after Michael, and yes, she is still alive," Sian said, "She is now with the lycans."

"Where is the Lord Kraven?" Erika was dying to know.

"Kraven was in a plot with Lucian. One that killed the council...I don't know where he is..." Sian answered.

"Yes, yes, I know. Viktor must have found out, and sought for Kraven to be killed then?"

"Yes, my lady Erika. I must get going, we will talk later."

Erika realized that she and Viktor left the room where the elders sleep not to long ago...the door must have still been open.

"Sian...before you go...the elders resting chamber is still open...we must go close it," Erika said.

"Ahhh...yes. We must. Let's go then." Sian said. So, Erika and Sian walked to the elder's resting chamber. What they saw there was not what they expected.

"What the..." Erika was taken back from what she saw. A dead lycan, his blood spilling into Marcus' coffin.

"Oh...well, that's not good...not good at all. We must remove this body at once. Marcus...after all...will be waking up..."

_**THE APARTMENT**_

'Michael is finally home!' I thought to myself. I still had my immaculate senses of a death dealer. I ran to the door and opened it.

"Selene...well hello. How are you?" Michael asked, smiling.

"Great...I have really good news for you Michael. I found out today that I am pregnant!" I said.

"WHAT?? Oh my god!" Michael said, dropping all the groceries, "Well shit...wow, that is really good news!"

"Michael, it is, but it is also bad news. I can feel that there is going to be a war, I just hope it's not before the baby is born..." I said as I rubbed my stomach. Michael then came towards me, and gave me a hug.

"Selene, don't worry, the baby will be fine. Besides, it's been nearly three months, and we haven't heard anything...have we?" I nodded, but I still knew that something bad was going to happen.

_**BACK AT THE MANSION**_

"What will happen next?" Erika asked. It was about three months after the slaying of Viktor happened. Kraven had come back and explained everything. He did not mean for Viktor to die, but he did want Amelia to die. Sian told him that he must await the awakening of Marcus for his punishment. Erika and Kraven were now "together", you could say. Erika told Kraven how she truly felt, and Kraven said he felt the same.

"My Lady Erika, Marcus will awake any day now. After he awakes, I assume that there will be a war. I don't exactly know if the vampires will be on his side, however, because he will be half vampire half lycan. The two covens are in disarray. It is still too early to decide what will happen." Sian said. Erika nodded, and Sian walked away. She wondered if the vampires would still believe in Kraven enough to let him be their leader...but as Sian said, it was too early to decide how anyone would react.

"Only time will tell..." Erika told herself and walked upstairs.

_**BACK AT THE APARTMENT**_

I paced in the hallway, wondering what would happen next. I knew what I had to do, I just didn't know if Michael would do it.

"Michael...we have to talk to the Lycans..." I stated. Michael looked up at me, dumbfounded.

"Uh...why exactly?"

"We have to prepare for war, you are the leader that they need." I said, "Let's go..."

Michael nodded. He couldn't believe what Selene wanted to do. He still didn't understand the whole thing, but he was getting there.

_**At the Den....**_

Michael and I made our way through the door leading to the Lycan den. Lycans looked at them, and didn't know for sure why they were there. Michael stood firmly.

"I need to talk to you all!" Michael yelled as he stood at the very place where Viktor died, "Selene and I killed a very powerful vampire three months ago, and another vampire killed your leader. I am here to ask to become your leader, to lead in this fight."

Michael stood his ground firmly, looking around at all the lycans. They looked like regular humans, but of course they weren't. One came forward.

"My Lord Michael, we were waiting for you. It was you who Lucian wanted. It was you he was after. Therefore, you are the only real candidate for alpha. Welcome." He bowed, and walked away.

_**As you can see, a war is now being planned. Marcus is to awake soon, and as soon as he awakes, the vampires will know whether he is the leader, or if Kraven will become the leader. Selene is pregnant with Michael's baby. Neither coven knows for sure what will actually happen. Only time will tell...and so this story will continue.**_

_Hello again:) this is the second part to "The new beginning to an Old Battle" Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed. As I have said before, I appreciate constructive criticism, but no flaming criticism. Look for the third part soon. It will have the awakening of Marcus, and the planning of the war._

_Thanks:)_

_Journeytothedarkside_


	3. The Awakening

_**I AM IN NO WAY AFFILIATED WITH UNDERWORLD AND/OR IT'S CREATORS, I am merely a writer writing about what I think will happen in the story. Enjoy. Please R&R...no flaming plz**_

_**Thanks!**_

_**Journeytothedarkside**_

"Who has woke me? I still have many more years until I am to wake!" Marcus grumbled as he walked around the sleeping chamber. Kraven and Erika were there. Kraven was stone faced, and didn't know where to begin with his story. He didn't know how to tell Marcus that he was a Halfling, half vampire, and half lycan. 'Lycan...how interesting. I cannot believe I am in the presence of another lycan. Will the coven be broken? Marcus is the only original elder left, the other dead...but he...he is half lycan....how can we trust him?'

"Marcus, we have come to tell you the unfortunate events that have happened in the past few months," Erika began. 'Great, she's a better speaker than me...if I tell him, he'll just kill me, literally'. Kraven stated.

"Go on, I really do wish to know why..." he stated.

"My Lord Marcus, the other two elders, Viktor and Amelia, have been slain. Amelia's death were a dark plot planned between Lucian, the Lycan leader, and our very own Kraven..." Marcus looked at Kraven with a stunned expression.

"My Lord, I wish to explain..." stated Kraven. As he said this, Marcus held up a hand as to silence him.

"Kraven wished to become the leader of the Vampires. Of course, this failed when Selene woke Viktor. When Viktor woke, he found out about this plot that Kraven was planning and went to kill him. He went to the lycan den. Little did Viktor know, Kraven told Selene the truth about her family. Selene was angered at this realization. She killed Viktor in cold blood. We have not heard from her in nearly four months now. Before Viktor left for the lycan den, he killed a doctor of the lycan's. This doctor's blood went through your coffin, and now you are half lycan, half vampire. There is only one other one like you, and that is Michael, Selene's boyfriend, you could say." Erika finally finished. She looked up at Marcus and saw a look of bewilderment and pain on his face.

"Of course, my Lord, I had no intention of Viktor dying...and Selene will pay for what she has done. We have heard no word from her, as Erika has told you. We believe that the lycans are planning a war. We have no leader, and I am sorry to say, my Lord, that the other vampires will not be happy to realize that you are half lycan now. Since there is no other person who can become leader, I fear that I will have to be now..."

"What? I cannot believe you. How can the vampires believe you, someone who stabbed them in the back? I would rather leave this wretched place then to realize that you have bold-faced lied to everyone. You will be a sad excuse for a leader. This coven will break down. If you do not want me to take over Viktor's position, then I am gone. Good-bye." Marcus said, infuriated. He walked out of the resting chamber, and out into the darkening night. 'How can they do this to me? I cannot believe that I am half lycan! Damn!' he thought to himself.

"Erika, summon Sian, we must prepare for war. I know just where Marcus is going," Kraven stated.

"But my Lord..." Erika said.

"ERIKA...just DO it!" Kraven yelled as he stomped out of the resting chamber. Erika rolled her eyes.

"What will become of the coven now?" Erika asked herself, and then she turned around, walked out of the resting chamber and shut the door.

...............................................................0..................................................................

Marcus walked down the darkening roads, listening to the loudness around him. A baby cried, a car passed by, people laughed, a dog barked. He did not know what would happen now that everything had happened. All he knew was that he had to find Michael and Selene. He had to warn them. He remembered where the lycan den was, every vampire knew where the lycan den was. He was making his way there.

"My...my Lord Marcus?" I stammered. I could not believe my eyes, it was Marcus. Michael and I were making our way back to the apartment after talking to the lycans. They accepted Michael as their leader, amazingly. I had explained to them how important it was to prepare for war. They explained to me that all they wanted now was freedom.

"Yes...it is I. Who are you?" Marcus asked. In the dark, he could not tell the figure.

"Selene, and this is Michael," I said.

"I have heard so much about you two. I was actually coming this way to look for you two. Kraven is the leader of the vampires..." Marcus said. 'Kraven? Kraven is the leader now? The vampires will not stand for a traitor!' I thought to myself.

"Well, I bet there is much more to say...I will explain it to you at Michael's house. Follow us," I said. I couldn't believe that Kraven was the leader! I can't believe that Marcus is awake...what would have happened to make Kraven become leader instead of Marcus? 'I must learn more...'

_**This part is in NO way done. I just have a writer's block right now. Please R&R. I appreciate constructive criticism, but no flaming. Thanks so much! Thanks so much to all my commenter's for all of their good comments:) I appreciate it so much!!**_

_**Journeytothedarkside**_


	4. Marcus Learns the Truth

_**ONCE AGAIN…I am in no way affiliated with Underworld or its creators. I am merely a writer writing about their world. Once again, thanks so much to all those who comment on this story. I have had a writer's block for a while…but the story shall continue! Please, R&R…I again appreciate comments so much! Enjoy!**_

_**JourneytotheDarkside**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **_

"Sian, Kraven told me to come and talk to you. It seems as though a war is going to begin soon. Kraven says that we should prepare for war," Erika said to Sian. She loved 'being in control', if you could call it that. Finally, Kraven was the leader of the vampires, Selene was gone, and Erika finally had Kraven all to herself.

"My Lady Erika, why has Kraven sent you? Where is Marcus? I thought that he was to be the leader now that Amelia and Viktor are…dead," Sian questioned. He could not believe his ears, he knew that there was a war brewing between the two covens, but he had no idea that Kraven would lead the vampires.

"Sian, Marcus is half lycan-half vampire. We didn't think that it was very good for a…lycan…to become a leader of vampires…" Erika trailed off. She didn't know how to explain.

"I see, I will see what I can do…" Sian said as he turned and walked to where all the Death Dealers were.

_**At Michael's Apartment**_

"Here we are. This is my apartment, well, ours," Michael said, smiling at Selene.

"Nice place. So, let's get started, I want to know exactly what happened that made me wake up." Marcus said.

"Yes, it's an interesting story indeed. Okay, it all began when I found out that Kraven was lying to us all along about killing Lucian. I found this out after I found that a lycan was after Michael. I saw a tattoo that was the same as the tattoo in a picture of Lucian. After I saw this, I began questioning if Kraven was really telling the truth. I found that he was lying. I then woke Viktor. When Viktor awoke, he asked why I had waken him, and where Amelia was. Well, Kraven and Lucian were in an alliance to bring Kraven to power. The lycans killed Amelia. I told Viktor about Kraven's motives, and he went to the lycan den. When I saw Kraven there, Kraven told me that it was Viktor who was responsible for my family's death. I was infuriated. Michael, of course was changed into half lycan-half vampire in order to create a stronger species. He and Viktor got into a battle. I then went after Viktor in order to save Michael. I ended up killing Viktor." Selene said.

"What about me though? How did I end up the way that I am?" Marcus asked.

"Well, there was a lycan doctor looking for Michael, because he was the prime candidate for their plans. Well, he was found and brought to the Mansion. When he was there, Kraven, Viktor, and myself were there. The doctor began explaining Lucian's plans. When he began talking about Kraven, he left. The doctor said that it had already began, the changing of Michael to half lycan-half vampire. Viktor was angered by this, and killed the doctor. The doctor's blood seeped into your resting chamber, and that is how you turned, and woke up."

"Damn. So, what will happen now?" Marcus asked. He could not believe all of what had happened, and in such a short time span too.

"Well, I imagine that the vampires are wanting to start a war. This is bad news for Michael and I, because I am expecting a baby…but I think that it will take a long time for the war to even begin. I know that I am going to be the one hunted, because I killed a vampire elder. I cannot believe that they'd want KRAVEN, of ALL vampires, to become leader. He backstabbed them…he led the plan in killing Amelia. You are the only elder still alive. I have this thought…and this…is a random thought. I think that Lucian is still alive…"

_**Okay, I am going to end this one here, I don't know how to bring Lucian into the whole picture. BUT…I really think that Lucian is still alive. If he is…that would make the whole story more interesting…eh? Yeah, I'm bringing that in somehow. I don't know how yet though:( Well, give me some suggestions! Thanks! Oh, and sorry this one is SO short, I just lost my train of thought when I brought Lucian in…I have ideas about him…but I just don't know how to bring him into the whole picture…like I said. Sorry it's taken so long to update...I will have more. Please give me feedback on the whole Lucian thing.  
**_

_**-JourneytotheDarkside**_


End file.
